


Stowaway

by latenightvibes



Series: Oh SHIT - IT THEY!!! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Blind Character, Comedy, Dank Memes, Diss Track, F/M, FTM, Humor, M/M, Memes, Multi, Multishipping, OCs - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Space Gays, Thot Patrol - Freeform, Traps are gay, Voltron OC - Freeform, be gone thot, but dont worry klance is the main shipping here I'm favoring the majority, klance, neko, peer pressure lmaoooo, shklance - Freeform, this fic is a MESS, thots, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightvibes/pseuds/latenightvibes
Summary: Out of the kindness of their heroic hearts, Team Voltron takes in a stowaway. They did not know what they signed up for.





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solitary_Nugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Nugget/gifts).



> GOD FUCKING BLESS YOU FOR READING THIS LIL FIC!!!
> 
> I know ocs have a lot of stigma (trust me I've seen them all...and no I do not ship my oc w any of the paladins he already has a bitch and she a baddie), but I actually made a little oc for the fandom. Don't worry though, even though some original shit is added to the plot - it is not centered around my oc. He simply is in there for shits, giggles, and...well...medicine.
> 
> BUT BLESS YOU AND IF YOU LIKE THIS SPREAD THE WORD.
> 
> (I think I'm funny at least)

_"And the story goes, a young man shall come and save the universe from the forces of evil."_

Find Voltron. The name of the urban legend, the endless amount of stories told in awe in street corners, had been blended in with his father's babbles as he had ushered Ama into the ship. Find Voltron. Ama didn't even believe in Voltron until now, he had no choice - it was his only hope. Clutching the trinket box in his paws, he took a deep breath. If he ever wanted to see his family again, Voltron was the key. 

It was obvious this Lotor guy was coming for something, which was why Ama had been catapulted into the vast frontier of space - with the bearing weight of some coordinates on his back. All he knew was that he had to get this information to Voltron before anyone else found him on the run.

He paced the small corridor, dark, narrow eyes scanning over the loads of Servan medical books that littered the floor. It was such a shame the Galra arrived on his home planet just as he got accepted into an elite medical academy. Horrible coincidences do happen, he guessed. Well, he had bigger problems on his hands. Like the fact that the fate of the universe practically lay in his responsibility. Or at least the lives of his family. Ama wasn't sure which one mattered more.

The ship's tracking systems seemed to be up to date, at least. Ama was relieved the work load had been watered down - last he heard from it, Voltron was settled in a small planetary system not too far away.

A paw pad traced over the gold carvings in the small box, he could still hear his father's voice as he had put a hand on his shoulder, remember the tears in both of their eyes as Ama boarded the ship. _Give Voltron the coordinates, it's what they're coming for._

Ama sighed. He left the corridor he now called his bedroom and made way into the cockpit.

What was to come of this, anyway?

 

 


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ama meets some new pals, a blind bitch and her pet rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yea one more oc is introduced. The other ones r like cameos so try n stay calm lmao
> 
>  
> 
> But I promise - Willow's the best. You may not like her, but she most definetly leaves an impact on ya the most
> 
> Also apparently my friend and I added in this story that Shay wanted to follow in Voltron's footsteps so she stole a lil Galra ship and found Willow and took her under her wing. She's a lil space superman now.

He had walked into the cantina to clear his head, which he soon regretted, as the air was full of the chattering and clamors of hundreds of aliens all talking at once. The poor boy, confused and tired, stood a full three feet over the top of the crowd, his rounded ears turning this way and that as they were bombarded with noises.  
  
“We’re never going to find Voltron at this rate.”

It was probably a miracle that he was able to hear that sentence over the drunken roar, but as soon as he heard a mentioning of “Voltron” coming from the back of the crowd - he found himself stumbling over his bare feet.

An odd mix of excitement and terror ran through his veins. He whipped his head around, eyes scanning the diverse crowd for the source of Voltron’s mention. Ama would have never believed it if he had been told he’d go chasing after fairy tales. Yet here he was.

“Somebody say Voltron?” Ama called out, waving his paws high in the air. Multiple aliens turned and stared at him rudely, but he did not care. “Voltron?”

For a while, no one responded. Just as his hopes began to sink, a pale hand shot up from a booth in the back. A human figure, sporting a bun of tangled black hair, waved Ama over. Her eyes were seemingly staring into empty space as her companion, a giant, but gentle-looking alien with a khaki green carapace, tried to tug her hand down.

“Willow, you’re going to get us killed!” The alien cried, her gentle voice barely audible through the din. “That person could be some kind of Galra spy.”

“So not true, Shay. Heck, he could probably give us info on where they are, if anything!”

Satchel heavy on his waist, Ama bounded over the tile floor towards the pair of strangers. His head was nearly touching the cantina’s ceiling. His hopes were up over a legend, Ama wasn’t used to it.

* * *

 

Shay gulped as the stranger towered over them. She glanced up from her nervously wringing hands, only to notice a long, brown tail swishing behind them and feral claws resting on their hips. As Willow smiled into empty space, her glassy eyes glazed like a freshly made donut, the strange brown cat-alien cleared their throat.

“Am Ama,” He started. Willow nearly burst out laughing when she picked up on their odd accent. She choked on a chuckle. “Son of Fa, of Servan Colony GS9.” He had pride in his voice, at least he had that going for him. “Looking for Voltron, to help me find family.”

 _Poor guy, his English is trash!_ Willow giggled to herself, wishing that she could share a cheeky glance with Shay. “We’re looking for Voltron too-”

“Willow!” Shay said in a whisper. “We don’t say those kinds of things to strangers!”

“Oh, calm down, Mommy.” Willow responded, clambering around the table until she found Shay’s big hand and held it in hers. “If this guy actually is planning on killing us for info, we can just do that attack routine we practiced a week ago and string this guy up by his shot-up spinal column. Yeah?”

“Not planning to kill.”

“How do we know that?”

Ama scratched his mane-like hair with a claw. He shook his head slowly, an anxious smile spreading across mahogany lips.

“Not planning to, at least.” He shrugged. Shay nodded, Willow’s eyebrows quirked. Where did he get that accent from?

She shrugged. “Well, methinks that we could probably squeeze a strapping young man like you on Shay’s ship; As long as you have enough monies, it’s you-”

At that, Shay leaned forward and clamped a massive claw over Willow’s mouth, complaining once again: “He’s a complete stranger! There’s no way I’d let him on my ship, let alone allow him to come with us! The answer is no, and that’s final.”

* * *

 

Within the moments between leaving the cantina and boarding their separate ships, Willow and Ama became fast friends, nearly collapsing from their bouts of laughter that shook their whole bodies in pleasurable spasms. Shay stood in between her Terra-Firma, a small Galra ship she’d stolen herself, and Ama’s “Servan” junkball, watching him study his weakling of a spacecraft.

“Why exactly are you looking for Voltron?” She asked nervously, wondering if Ama had any unknown, dark plans.

“Classified.” Ama turned around to face his new friend. “Can’t tell, until close.”

“Could you at least drop some details?” Willow called out as she carefully exited the Terra-Firma, a small bag in hand as she slid down the ladder that led up to the small door she had just departed from. “So that we know you’re not planning on assassinating the Paladins or anything?”

Ama shook his head, reaching into his satchel, clawed fingers stroking the trinket box. Could he ever tell them? He didn’t even know half of the information himself. His father’s words echoed in his head: Give them the coordinates. But the coordinates of what? Amnara? There was no way his father had thrown him off the planet with the burdenful responsibility of that in hand. Fear coursed through him. Was that what this strange Lotor was coming after?

A legend, generations old, handed down from the elders to the youth - stories that struck wonder into the eyes of the young, the apparent truth of this prophecy - that Ama didn't have a part in until now - shook him with terror. It can't be.

But if he got to Voltron in the nick of time, they could help him save his family. He had to go with these people, they could help him get there.

“Hey, uh-Ama, you alright?” Shay waved a rocky hand in front of Ama. He snapped back to crippling reality and nodded. Voltron was his only hope.

“Listen,” Ama’s tone changed. His broad shoulders straightened, Shay noticed an odd scar on his right bicep. Feline eyes narrowed. “You need get me- us - to Voltron.” Shay canted her head. Willow stood next to her, interest piqued. “On important mission. Need to go, now.”

The two young women turned to stare at each other (Well, Willow just cocked her head to the side.), the seven-foot-ten alien wiped his paws on his pants. His tail swished.

“Shay,” Willow’s voice was on the edge of a bratty whine. “Can we keep him?” Shay huffed. “Pleeease?”

“Fine.”

Ama smiled, bearing a pair of long white fangs to Shay. Almost everything about him was animalistic.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Willow asked the pair. Ama looked down at her, the grin twisting her lips was asking for trouble. Ama liked that a lot. “Let’s find those buffoons!”

And on that day, that historic day, was the beginning of...Thot Patrol.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes Ama is very bad at English. It's not his first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Also uh more canon characters are in the next chapter so dw this story is not CENTERED AROUND OCS. THE CANON CHARACTERS ARE THE PRIMARY FOCUS AND THIS LITTLE THEORY THAT WILL COME UP SOON!!! <3


	3. Encounters, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucci Gang goes and finds Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR STICKING W ME IVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE

It’s been days, Voltron had disappeared off his radar. Ama stared at his dashboard, completely and utterly confused. He only had so much time until his family was dead - if they weren’t already dead now.

“Any signs?” His communicator was being bombarded with the girls’ voices.

Ama’s ship practically hobbled and stumbled behind the Terra Firma. Still, what did he expect - his father had given him a medcraft!

“Afraid not.”

Willow groaned, Ama could almost see Shay’s “stay positive” smile. He shook his head, chestnut curls falling loose. Whoever these paladins were, they sure as hell were good at going incognito.

The simple word “paladin” threw Ama back. There he was, a little cub amidst village streets, waving a beaten-up stick in the humid air - screeching a triumphant cry at the top of his little lungs: “I am Ameena, paladin of Voltron! Prepare to face my wrath!” And the children would run, eyes struck with awe at the idea of the defender’s legacy handed down to their paws. Parents would hush those dreams away, for Voltron was gone, amnara was a mere thing of the past.

Ama looked around the cockpit. It was almost ridiculous, how in the past few weeks all these stories were unfolding before his very eyes.

“Still can’t believe Voltron real.”

“Well, duh.” Willow’s laughter was almost raspy. “Of course it’s real. I didn’t get rescued and basically brought back to life by a bunch of hallucinations. Now, where are they?”

There was the sound of buttons being pushed and Willow’s fingernails tapping on the dashboard, to no obvious avail.

“According to the dash (I think.), they should be around here somewhere…”

“Maybe it’s my fault.” Came Shay. “The ship trackers haven’t been rewired in a while, and it’s in my nature to not be the best at cleaning and maintaining a spacecraft.”

 “Aw, it’s not your fault, hun.” replied Willow, and then there was the sound of a kiss being planted on Shay’s smooth cheek. “The Paladins are just being little shits again."

* * *

 

“Hey, man.”

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, Keith felt a burning in his chest. Everything was upside down, yet Lance’s smile brought forth comfort.

His heart stuttered and thumped as he looked up at the black lion, reveling in its powerful grace. His thin lips curved into a frown, there was no way he could do this. Shiro would want him to do this, he shook his head. Do it for Shiro. Lead the paladins.

Keith took a deep breath. Lance put a hand on his shoulder, warmth reaching his skin. He took a step forward.

* * *

 

All hope of finding Voltron had been lost, for Ama at least. Although his ship looked a wreck, his father had put effort on making sure the interior was up to date - especially her tracking systems. Still, Voltron was nowhere to be found.

Digging a paw pad into his temple, Ama let out a sigh. He never asked for any of this to begin with, but here he was, looking for what was practically a God to his people. He had his eyes out for the defender of the universe.

That's when it happened, a light in the dark. Ama saw a massive white spacecraft, hovering amidst the stars.

“Hey, maybe they help…”

Ama turned on his communicator, taking a sip out of the small bottle in his hand.

“Shay? Willow? I think they-”

“Holy shit!” Willow’s voice was rattled with joy, bursting with excitement. “Shay, wake up! We just ran into them!”

A small “huh?” came amidst Willow’s childish squealing. Ama scratched his rounded ears. Voltron? He didn't see it at all! He could hear Shay’s stumbling around. None of them had gotten any sleep for what felt like an eternity. Willow’s hair was probably a mess, Ama guessed - so was his.

“Willow are you - oh. Oh.” Ama could pick up on the girls’ smiles.

Ama grinned. He was relieved - one step closer to saving my family.

* * *

 

“Someone’s requesting access in.” Coran stroked at his mustache, eyes narrowing at the control panel. “It's a Galra ship!”

The paladins froze as the static of a foreign speaker played through the spacious room. Allura held her breath. They were used to surprises.

“Is this thing on?” Hunk’s mouth curved into a relaxed smile as he heard the familiar voice. Shay. “Okay, uh, Willow and I brought along an, er-”

Willow’s voice cut in. “New buddy.”

“Yeah, a friend...or something of that sort.” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Well, we’ve been looking for you guys for quite some time. And, we kinda ran into him and turns out he was looking for you all too.”

Hunk’s eyes brightened. Keith crossed his arms, shooting Allura a confused glance. The princess pursed her lips. They brought along someone else?

“Listen.” Willow said. Her voice faltered. “Of course I haven't seen him, but from what Shay has said - methinks he might be a little shabby and spooky lookin’. But, I promise, he's-”

There was silence.

“Yeah, he's friendly. Ain't that right, hun?”

Shay stuttered. “Yes?”

“Anywho,” Willow sang lightly. “Let your fave girls in, won't ya?”

Allura pressed a finger to the corner of her lips. She hummed, head tilting to the side. She knew the girls, but had an unsure feeling on the stranger. For all they knew, he could be some Galra spy. But then again, she trusted Shay - Willow was another story, to say the least.

Lance shrugged. “We might as well, I mean-”

“There is no way we're just letting a stranger aboard.”

Coran ignored Keith’s complaining.

“Request accepted.”

* * *

 

Hunk tripped over himself whilst running towards Shay, arms wide in a desperate embrace. Shay smiled and took him into her big, rocky arms. Their laughter almost echoed through the spacious room.

“Hey, Will.” Hunk put a tan hand on her little shoulder. She snickered and nearly jumped on him, throwing her lanky arms around his neck.

An ominous shadow stood in the background, Lance was the first to notice. Tall, built like a bastion of some sort, was this the stranger the girls were talking about?

“Um, Shay, where's Ama?”

“Ama who?” Hunk interrupted. Shay shrugged.

“Our little friend.” Willow said, knowing little was an understatement. “Ama?” She called out. The shadow straightened up, growing even larger. It seemed to quiver and shake. “Don't be shy, kitten. Come out and say hi!”

Ama took a step back. He had just realized that this was not a way to meet the paladins of Voltron - with bags under his eyes, his claws not even sharpened, and in a sweaty top. Voltron was like a god to his people, it was as if he was stepping before one unprepared. What if they expect an offering? Should he bow? Should he ask for their blessing? Ama didn't know. His face grew hot. He didn't even put on any ceremonial makeup! He was a wreck, and Voltron was going to know this. Anyway, what would he be to them? Just a shabby kid, compared to literal gods.

Ama wiped his claws on his pants. He bit his lip and breathed in sharply through his cat-like nose.

“Ama?” Willow called out again, this time impatiently. Now was his time to make an entrance. Ama puffed out his chest and made sure his shoulders stood broad. He stuck a bare foot out.

* * *

 

This stranger was massive. Everything about them seemed feral, to the frowzy brown hair, to the ghastly scar on his bicep. They stood nearly miles above everyone, even Shay. The paladins watched wide-eyed as they moved a paw to their big chest.

“Am Ama, son of Fa.” It was soon obvious he was not a regular stranger, Keith narrowed his eyes. There was something off about his voice. Lance clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Of Servan Colony GS9.”

Allura opened her mouth to speak. Ama continued.

“Was sent by father to find Voltron, to give you coordinates.” Coordinates to what exactly? It wasn't like there was another lion lying somewhere in the universe. “You are my only hope, if I want see my family again.”

Keith and Lance shared a look. Whatever this being was, man or beast (probably beast), his English was nearly impossible to understand - besides that stupid accent.

When Ama bent forward into a bow stereotype gone Soviet, he flashed a fanged grin at the group. Coran stammered, the princess stepped forward.

“And the coordinates lead to…” she began. Ama scratched behind his right ear. He felt like shrugging, but that was no way to talk to a paladin of Voltron in any way.

Ama had no idea where this sacred trinket box lead to. For all he knew it could lead to some space dumpster; this could all have been a bust. Or...

“Based on father’s talk, it probably something big. Like, life or death of universe big.” Ama sighed. “Maybe.”

Allura blinked, an unconvinced yet concerned shadow furrowing her brow. Lance cut in:

“Any other details?”

At that moment, Ama could feel his goosebumps rising. There was still a possibility that his father had sent him off with those coordinates, and it was growing even more real by the second.

“Could be amnara.” The young lion-man stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief. For all he knew, his father wasn't lying. “Believe that's why Galra came to home planet.”

  
“Arm-nahrda?” Lance cocked his head to the side. “What the heck is that?”

Shay and Willow exchanged a glance, Hunk tried his best to join in - even though he had no idea what this Ama guy was talking about. They've heard him ramble about this for hours on their little voyage, it was about time they grew sick and tired of hearing it.

Ama waved a paw in the air. It couldn't be true! Nah, it wasn't anyway, right?

“Servan lore.”

Coran rubbed at his chin. What was this Serva he was speaking of anyway? He swore he had heard of it somewhere before…

Hunk stepped forward, twiddling his thumbs as he looked up at the potential friend. Ama looked down at him, eyes narrow and tired. He extended a massive paw. Hunk took it, his hand was engulfed.

“I'm uh-Hunk. Shay's friend.”

“Friend of Shay?” Ama flashed a big smile. He shook Hunk’s hand eagerly, his strength nearly sending the poor young man over. “Nice meet you.”

Hunk’s lips quirked. Ama’s face froze for a moment, for he had forgotten! He turned on his paw-pads.

“Truly am honored.” He said, noticing Lance scoff. He looked back to his two new friends. He whispered, obnoxiously: “Who are they?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS YO
> 
>  
> 
> Also Team Voltron doesn't know it yet, but they literally just invited a shit load of trouble aboard. Oh well????? Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Ama doesn't know English very well, the poor soul. He's also a seven foot tall alien. That's like part lion. Yea. Dw he ain't no Sue though - this is a thottie free zone.
> 
> If u liked it, tell me!!! I need validation from my fellow fic-readers ;A;
> 
> Dedicated to my B!!! I love u b!!!


End file.
